This research project concerns the molecular aspects of the action of antimetabolites in cultures of mammalian cells. Reasons for naturally occurring selectivity of action will be explored. These finding will be related to the study of cellular uptake. Cell lines originating from mouse and man will be compared with respect to sensitivity to cytotoxic action by antimetabolites.